Some Things You Can't Help
by NintendoGal55
Summary: I can't help having fallen in love with her. She can't help having fallen in love with him. I can't help that we're not romantically compatible. It's just the way things happened, there are some things you can't help. And it's okay.


**Not much to say about this. It speaks for itself. :)**

**I do not own the series or the characters.**

XXXX

Hi. I'm Brainy.

Well, okay, that's not my real name. My name is Brian. Brian Jehoshaphat Williams. I'm nothing special, I'm just an asthmatic brainiac. There's pretty much where I got my nickname. Only my parents, doctors and other family members call me Brian. Everyone else, even my close friends, it's Brainy. I'm ten years old, I wear glasses, I have asthma, I wheeze more than I talk, and I dress plainly. I'm nothing special, I'm just an every day boy with my own eccentric tendencies. But I'm not creepy, I'm perfectly harmless. That's me, Brian J. Williams, A.K.A. Brainy.

I don't care either way though. You can call me Brian, or Brainy. Whatever you feel fit to call me.

I'm just here to talk about some things. Most specifically, about a certain girl I have my eye on. Helga Geraldine Pataki. I've had a crush on her since preschool, you can even say I'm in love with her. She doesn't notice me very much, unless I sneak up on her while she's in the middle of her monologues. A lot of people ask me why I do that, since I always end up getting punched between the eyes and often end up with broken glasses. They think I'm some kind of masochist, and that her fist touching my face is some excuse just to be touched by her.

It may seem likely, but I'll explain. My job is to bring her back to reality, and she does the minute I'm wheezing like crazy right behind her. That's all I'm doing really. Sure, it's nice to feel the soft but hard skin of her knuckles and hand touch my face, but that's just a bonus to be honest. It's a habit really, a routine I'm very used to, and can't seem to go a day without. It's not a picnic to be punched in the face, mind you. I honestly don't like the pain, but, for what I'm doing, it's worth it enough. It's a good excuse to be close to her, and also to bring her back to reality in case someone walks in on her dramatic soliloquies.

So, I do love Helga a lot. But I know very well that I can never have her. She's in love with another boy, who admittedly was dense to her affections, which I can't say I blame him for, considering how she's treated him on a daily basis. It was pretty hard for him to grasp the truth when she _finally_ confessed her feelings. A lot might think I was angry at him for being so dense and not seeing just how lucky he is to have her affections. Maybe I was a little annoyed, but as I said, I can't blame him for not knowing, since there was mixed signals and all. Plus, he's a boy and didn't have much of a grasp on love yet. Not like she had. He had a lot of learning to do when it came to liking a girl.

A lot of people ask me why I don't approach her or ask her to give me a chance. They even ask why I keep her secret, why I don't try to win her over, why I'm letting her go into the hands of another boy who, as some deem, "don't deserve her".

The reason is not just because she's in love with another boy. It's also because I know she could never love me she loves him. On top of that, we really aren't compatible. I know this very well, and not a lot of people realize it. Helga and I would be better off as being friends, or even something like siblings. We're alike, and yet, way too different. I'm sure you know what I mean by that. We just wouldn't work. It would be very one-sided. Helga falling in love with me is not only unlikely, but if she were, it just wouldn't even be close to the same level of love as I have for her.

But you know what?

It's okay.

I'm going to be okay. I don't mourn about it, I don't cry, I don't hopelessly long. I'm just in love with her, simple as that. I can't say I'm not disappointed about being unable to be with her, but there are worse things in life, and I do have a spine. It could be worse, as I said. I'll live through it, I'm still young and I'll have plenty of time to heal and move on. I don't want people to worry, because I know full well in my heart, mind and body that I will be fine.

There are other girls out there. Maybe they won't measure up to Helga's unique mannerisms and tendencies, but that's okay too. There will be another girl out there for me. I know this. Because Helga and I are not meant to be, and yet it is meant to be with another girl. Maybe I already know her. Maybe I don't. I have no idea. Whatever happens, it will happen. I'll let it evolve naturally.

Now I sit here in the distance, behind a tree at the park, and I can see Arnold flying a kite. Or trying to, at least, since it won't fly. Helga is there with him, laughing and probably saying something about how pathetic it is, since I can't hear what they're saying from here. I have to hold back a chuckle as I watch Arnold pick up the kite, say something to her, probably trying to impress her, and then run off down the cobblestone path to try to get the kite into the air. Helga watches in amusement with a smirk on her face before she goes after him. As expected, poor Arnold doesn't get his kite to fly. He looks put down and shakes his head, I guess deciding to give up.

Helga goes over to him and says something, and he gives a smile and nods. She then runs her fingers through his crazy blonde hair and whispers something, at least I think she is, since her lips are moving. Arnold responds to her and gives her a hug, and she melts before hugging him back, then pulling away. I remember once upon time when he'd give her a hug when she did something he liked, and then she pushed him away. I chuckle as I watch him stand up on tiptoe and give her a kiss on the cheek, making Helga blush and look like she'd just won the lottery. Then they hold hands and slowly walk out of the park, occasionally saying something to one another, but mostly just walking in contended silence, hand in hand and heart in heart.

I knew something was going on between them when we all finally came back from the jungle of San Lorenzo. What happened, even I don't know. But whatever happened, it needed to happen, and ever since then they'd been together. Our classmates know about them dating, but they just don't say anything really. Despite that, they keep their love a secret in front of their classmates. I know it's hard for them, but I know one day they'll just come out and say it, and Helga will threaten them with Ol' Betsy when that time comes. But they're together now, and that's what matters.

It makes me very happy to see her happy. That's another thing, her happiness means more than my own. I want her to be happy, even if it's not with me. And I know she's happy, I can see it in her eyes, and her face. She has him now, the love of her life, and she's happier than I've ever seen her. And for a fact, I know Arnold is happy too. I've finally seen the day that he casts those dreamy, lovesick looks when he gets a crush on a girl, toward Helga. There's nothing one-sided about them now, they are very much in love with each other, and that is what really matters. I'm happy for her, ecstatic for her even. It doesn't hurt to see them together. If anything, it makes me want to skip down the street, singing a joyful tune.

But I don't do that...

Who knows, maybe one day I'll approach her, and we can become good friends. I know I'll never have her romantically, but that's not to say we can't be friends. I'm sure she won't mind.

Overall, Helga finally has Arnold, and I'm very happy for the both of them. They really are perfect for each other, in so many ways. I know one day I'll find a girl who will be that perfect someone, I just know it.

I can't help having fallen in love with her. She can't help having fallen in love with him. I can't help that we're not romantically compatible. It's just the way things happened, there are some things you can't help. And it's okay. Whatever happens, and you can't help it, all you can do is something with or around it to help it.

My name is Brian "Brainy" Williams, and this is all I have to say.

Wheeze...


End file.
